Essential
by FailingDemi
Summary: “Lies and deceit are essential for survival in the world. I don’t mean to play you,” he said truthfully, holding her fast to him. She grimly smiled, “I know.” -KYOUHARU-ONESHOT-


A not so very happy story.

x

Midnight.

She looked up from her papers, and her hand combed through her short tresses. It was already midnight, and he still hasn't come home. The brunette sat back in her seat, and wheeled around to face the T.V. Grabbing a remote control from a nearby desk, she opened it to the news channel.

"Latest news! Ohtori Kyouya is dating—"

She flipped the channel, her brown eyes gazing at the switch of stations.

"The owner of Ohtori Co. is rumored to be having affairs with—"

She pressed the button again.

"New hotel opened by Ohtori—"

The woman closed the T.V before gingerly putting the remote onto her table. Her chocolate brown orbs dulled slightly as she sighed heavily. How many nights had he not come home? Three? Four? Five? Perhaps a whole week…?

Her hands rubbed against the goose bumps on her arm in an attempt to warm herself. She shivered from the empty atmosphere in the deathly quiet room. The woman was only but a small figure in the large and bare house.

Her lover hadn't returned to home at all; every night he's been working. The brown-haired woman stood up from her seat and strolled towards the window, looking down from the second floor. She had left a light outside burning just to wait for his return.

Her eyes moved to towards the distant cars that moved down the roads; the headlights flared up in the night. How much had she wished that one of the cars were his, coming home after a week that he was gone. She was trapped here and completely forbidden to go to the Ohtori co. to look for her husband.

"Kyouya…I hope you're having fun with all the women you're screwing tonight," she grumbled softly, her fingertips grazing past the chilled window pane. Her hands turned into fists, and she frowned.

In the mirror she could see her faint reflection; her appearance had thinned out over the course of the days. Her eyes were anything but energetic. Her fingers found their way into her brown tresses, threading through it slowly.

The door slammed quietly behind her, a warming presence crept up to her—

"Ah…you're finally back," she said monotonously; eyes slid slowly to the side. Strong arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her into a warm and forceful embrace. She basked in the minty smell of his cologne and fell submissive to his arms, not even returning the gesture.

"I apologize, Haruhi," he said softly, inhaling the fragrance that was in her hair. "But you are aware of the drawbacks of being my wife…right? So consider that my excuse…"

"Not being home for nights on end, having different parties every so often…" she said in a mellow tone. "Perfectly good excuses…"

He buried his face into her hair, planting a kiss to the back of her head. Kyouya mumbled in defense, "Marrying me was for your own good…your father liked me. First impressions are always a must in the business world, aren't they?"

"It's not like you got anything from it. What merit did you gain from having me as your wife?" she asked icily, ignoring the licks and kisses that he ministered to her neck. His actions only wield empty feelings behind it. A scowl adorned her pink lips, as she broke out from his arms. "Am I only a trophy that you can show off?"

"No, I'd never have anyone as useless as that…"

"What a bastard," she scoffed half-heartedly, turning away from him. Kyouya slanted his onyx eyes, falling silent to her cold shoulder. He was already used to her hateful name calling; after all, the once sweet Haruhi had already gone because of his unhesitant actions.

"Haruhi…"

"What do you want—?"

She was whipped around, her brown hair flew behind her; his hands were set on her thin shoulders. His eyes couldn't help but wander up and down his wife's small frame where a rather revealing dress hung. "You…"

'Became thinner…' was what he truly wanted to say. But words became lost on his tongue as his eyes met her cold and distant ones.

"What now?" she asked irritatingly. He only looked down at her, at loss of what to say. He gently kissed her, only to be rudely pushed away. "What the hell are you trying to pull with me?" Haruhi hissed, her eyes flaring up dangerously.

…ah… so he couldn't be as nice as he wanted to be…

His glasses flared in the dim light, before a _forced_ predatory smile came onto his face. His hands snuck onto her shoulders, his fingers pushing down the flimsy dress straps down her shoulders. "Just something, Haruhi…" he said in a sickening playful tone.

Haruhi's hand stopped his trailing fingers from pulling away the flimsy nightgown; she retorted, "Kyouya, if you want to toy around with a woman, do it with someone who doesn't care."

Lips gently brushed against hers, and he placed a hand onto her shoulder; Haruhi didn't even flinch or hesitate. He pulled away from her, looking at her emotionlessly. He had already thrown away whatever feelings he wished to display. "I'm not toying around with you, Haruhi…"

"It gets so much harder to know when you're really sincere…" she replied distantly. Her mind started to wander yet again; Haruhi was sure that her love for him had gone cold—he had probably found himself another person. "You've been playing around with me too much."

'_That's how I lost you.'_

He took her chin into his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. She saw no feeling in his raven eyes, and found loathe bubbling inside her body. "Lies and deceit are essential for survival in the world. I don't mean to play you," he said truthfully, holding her fast to him. She grimly smiled, "I know."

He inhaled quietly, his mind drawing a blank. The gap between them had grown; they were no longer a happy couple.

"Hey, Haruhi," he murmured, a sly smile crawling up his lips. He immediately pushed himself onto her, her legs getting tangled with his. She tripped as she tried to move backwards, falling into Kyouya's strong hold. Gracefully, Kyouya maneuvered them onto the bed, pinning the thin woman underneath his body. "How long have our bed sheets been tainted with biological fluids?"

She looked at him with blank eyes. "What are you implying?"

"Many things," he said, his glasses gleaming, as he fingered the frame. He pulled it off his face, throwing it onto the bedside table. Kyouya's chapped lips skated pass her milky neck and he stopped to suck at her skin. He was listening intently for a response; his mouth latched onto a particular spot that used to make her moan, but—

He stopped, raising his head up from her neck. The Ohtori sternly looked into her chocolate brown orbs, shivering at the scowl she gave him. "What's the matter, Haruhi? You don't think this is exciting anymore?"

"With you…never," she replied, voice void of love nor hate. Kyouya's hands pressed beside her and into the sheets below. She was staring at him with expressionless orbs, and he was looking down at her with a solemn stare. Was Haruhi always this expressionless…? A frown came onto her face, and she tried to move out from underneath him. "Let go of me."

His eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh?" he quipped softly. He sat up onto his heels, watching Haruhi pull herself up from the mattress.

"Can you just leave me alone?" she hissed; her lips twisting downwards into a sinister growl. Kyouya gazed at her with narrow eyes in silence. Haruhi fixed the straps on her shoulder, "I don't feel like doing it today. Go get a random woman and satisfy your needs with her."

"Demanding, huh?" he tsked, before grabbing her roughly with his hands. Haruhi yelped slightly at the rough contact before he threw her against the headboard of the bed; his knee pressed achingly between her thighs. "I love that kind of women."

'_No, I don't.' _

"Nn, Kyouya," she growled, as her wrists lay limply against the headboard. Haruhi snapped her hands away from him and yelled, baring her teeth. Kyouya only stared at her with emotionless, slate eyes. "Don't fuck with me, Kyouya. Go away, or I'll kick your ass—" Forceful lips smashed against her own, bruising her pink lips. He kissed her, his mouth attacking hers. "Mm!"

A tongue made its way in through her tightly pressed lips, and she retaliated by biting his wet appendage harshly. He jerked away quickly without making a sound, blood trailing from the corner of his lips. He grinned slightly. "Oh my…what dirty words coming out from such lips…what happened to my sweet Haruhi?"

She gave a warning glare and wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. "Kyouya…your _sweet Haruhi _left a long time ago. Go and bother someone else with your lustful desires, I'm in no mood to submit to you."

Kyouya's eyes shone slightly; _hurt_—he wasn't sure if he was deeply affected by what she said—Kyouya pushed the feeling to the back of his mind, and his eyebrows scrunched slightly. "I want _you_—" Haruhi gasped when her wrists were taken into Kyouya's hard grip, once again she was in his relentless hold. Her brown eyes were wide with hatred and fear. "…I just want you."

She struggled against him, trying to pull her hands away from him. Kyouya could only watch as he was doing this against her will. _'Against her will.'_ The words echoed in the back of his mind as he reached for a contraption that he had snuck underneath a pillow nearby—

'_I don't want to do this…'_

Something cold snapped around her wrists, and jangled when she tried to free herself from them. "Kyouya!" Haruhi screamed, kicking her feet at him. The handcuffs were hooked onto a nail that hung above the headboard. Haruhi helplessly glared at him, her eyes squeezed shut as hands groped her body. Her voice raised a tone higher—she was now putting up a fight.

"S-Stop! Kyouya!"

'_I can't.'_

He pushed the silky nightgown up her thighs, his hand stroking the smooth, milky skin. "Stop what?" he countered smoothly. He watched her desperately try to detain her moan. A sinister smile came onto his face, and he whispered into her ear. "Torturing you?"

Her eyes flickered open when the same hands rashly tugged down her underwear; the flimsy strip of cloth almost tore from his brutality. Haruhi let out a desperate yelp, as she attempted to fight or kick him off her. "Tsk, won't work, Haruhi," he cooed, causing Haruhi to jerk suddenly.

Kyouya watched with his raven orbs as Haruhi twisted in her shackles, groaning with displeasure (or was it pleasure?). He climbed towards her, his hands deftly undoing the buttons to his suit—he didn't need them to be in his way. "I'll make this torture long and slow, just for you, Haruhi." His words were dunked with sugar and poison, just rolling off his tongue.

'_How sickening.'_

Her brown chocolate eyes squeezed tightly as her dress was pulled over her shoulders and bundled into a heap around her hands. Red tingled against her cheeks and she trembled in what was left of her underwear. Haruhi could feel Kyouya's lips tauntingly ghost over her skin, placing light, butterfly kisses. She mumbled, "Fucking bastard—"

She sharply inhaled when his teeth clamped over a piece of skin harshly. He listened to the throated whimpers, before he released the bite, licking and tending to it. His mouth moved down her collar, kissing the valley of her breasts.

Kyouya's hands wandered to her back, grabbing at her bra. "No—leave me alone—!" Haruhi screamed, tears collecting at the corner of her eyes. With a slap, his hand covered her mouth and he stared coolly into her eyes. Kyouya felt a pang of disgust at himself, but again pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Hm? Don't you like this, Haruhi? You secretly like being tortured like this, don't you?" he asked stealthily, removing her bra from her body. She chanced to stare at him desperately, helplessly, _vulnerably_; his eyes feasted on her plump round—

"I won't hurt you…too much," he promised, making an effort to offer a smile. She shivered; she was now naked, fully exposed to him, and who knew what he was going to do. Kyouya wanted to slap himself—but instead, he directed the actions against his unwilling wife—

Tears were started to spill from the corners of her eyes. She hated this—this wasn't who Kyouya used to be. A hand grabbed at one of her breast, massaging it roughly, his fingers occasionally clamped around her nipples—

"G-God…s-stop it…" her voice had dwindled down into a mere whimper. Soft gasps were exiting her mouth, her brown eyes clenched tightly. Kyouya didn't cease, his mouth trailed down to the other pert nub, experimentally giving a lick.

Another hopeless whimper flew from her mouth, and he could feel her heart pounding madly in her chest. She didn't want this— '_But I'm forcing it onto her.'_ Again, he ignored the feeling, his mouth gently rolling the nub between his teeth. Haruhi was trying so hard to hate it, but—

A soft sigh escaped into the air—

Kyouya wasn't surprised. He pulled away from her breast, his tongue flat against her skin. The Ohtori trailed his tongue back up to her neck, planting harsh, sloppy kisses against her flesh. She couldn't keep back an array of moans and it was hard to believe that she was just pushing him away moments earlier. He wasn't fooled; she had a sensitive body—

'_And I'm taking advantage of it.' _

Haruhi, with the last piece of willpower she had, tried to pull herself out from the handcuffs. Kyouya knew that she would give into everything that he was doing to her, but at the end she'd hate him for doing it.

His fingers circled her entrance, coating itself with a slimy substance—

Kyouya gave no mercy when he plunged his three digits into the warm and overly sensitive place. He listened and watched her reaction—her face was blazing, her mind was in a daze. The raven-haired man could only narrow his eyes slightly, containing a deep sigh.

He curled his finger inwards, tickling the soft flesh inside. Haruhi only mewled and groaned, the sweet pain tingling through her body. Her sanity, her will, her previous hatred were all manipulated under his grasp. Her breath rattled through her chapped lips, brown eyes barely open in a lust haze.

The digits were harshly pumping into her body, forcing her to arch herself and bring out low moans and soft gasps of air. He kissed her tenderly and stroked the side of her face gently, whilst she wasn't fully conscious. Only when her mind was filled with pleasure and daze could he be like this—

'_The more it happens the more she hates me.'_

She trembled against herself, her chest was heaving up and down harshly—

"Kyou…" she murmured softly, before a moan ate up the rest of her words. Said person stared at her, his slate eyes watching her breathe harshly, inhaling and exhaling. He thrust his finger deeper into her, striking a peculiar spot in her that just made her—

Haruhi convulsed, a cry spraying from her lips; she collapsed onto the bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She drew in breaths from her mouth—tired and dazed. She was still collecting her thoughts together and she trembled.

Kyouya slowly pulled out his fingers, her cum coated his slick digits. He languidly licked it clean, his eyes narrowing at her crumpled figure. He had already broken her far more than he could repair. "I'll be lenient on you for today. I won't hurt you…" he mumbled, wiping his saliva-coated fingers onto his pair of pants.

'_I didn't want to.'_

His hands traveled to her now red and bruised wrists; the tips of his fingers brushed over the bruises before he set her free. The woman limply fell onto the pillows, her body wasted…like it had always been. Haruhi was on her side, tears streaming down from her eyes.

She watched the stoic man sit away from her, putting on his glasses once again. Haruhi chanced to speak, to ask in a shaky voice, "Why can't you love me, Kyouya? Why do you keep hurting me?"

He could only push up his glasses, the flare covering the guilt in his black eyes. Kyouya cleared his voice, his hands busily straightening the white pressed shirt that he had wore. He swallowed slightly as he prepared to tell a lie that he could never go back on…

"I don't love…"

'_I'm sorry.'_

_x_

Back story: Kyouya had always been lying to Haruhi sometime after their marriage, whether about affairs and etc. Therefore she hates him. But truthfully, she wanted to be loved. Kyouya actually wants to love her genuinely because he had already lost her due to his early poor choices. But Haruhi reacts negatively to his approaches, so he can't portray what he really wants to do. Both of them are trapped in this veil of lies and covers, not being able to pull down their fake front because it is the only way they can protect themselves from each other.

Everything is misunderstood.


End file.
